


It's a Puzzle (The Secrets They Don't Tell)

by Ellemae



Category: Swingtown
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan gently helps her sit on the bed, and Trina stares at her blankly, taking in the slope of her face and the line of her nose and Susan doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>In which tequila leads to a bonding session between Trina and Susan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Puzzle (The Secrets They Don't Tell)

Trina teeters on her heels as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

She is completely ridiculously drunk.

The room spins around her and a giggle escapes unbidden as she slumps against the hallway wall.

She closes her eyes and stays propped against the wall, eyelids only flickering open to half-mast when she feels a pressure on her arm.

"Trina?" The palm is warm and reassuring on her back and she leans slightly into it even as her hazy mind supplies 'Susan'.

She lets her body slump to the side, curling into Susan's warmth.

Susan stiffens for a moment, clearly surprised, but then Trina feels a hand rubbing circles on her back and she knows everything is okay.

Susan wraps a steady arm around her waist. "You need to be in bed," she states.

Trina's mind instantly makes that a double-entendre and she speaks for the first time, offers a high-pitched giggle that's decidedly not her own and slurs out, "bed."

Susan ignores her, which Trina hazily agrees is probably the best thing to do right now, and begins to lead her down the hall.

Everything is spinning and her bladder is throbbing and her ankles spin inward every few steps, heels proving increasingly difficult.

She closes her eyes again and wills her legs to move and trusts that Susan won't lead her astray.

At a certain point Susan pauses and patiently encourages her out of the treacherous heels and she somehow manages to stumble out of them, a steadying weight round her hip.

Walking is not much easier and she continues to stumble and trip in her stockinged feet.

"We're here," Susan says softly.

And Trina blinks her eyes open.

They're not in her bedroom, which is a good thing because stairs would be insurmountable right now, and instead they're swaying together in the middle of the guest.

Susan gently helps her sit on the bed, and Trina stares at her blankly, taking in the slope of her face and the line of her nose and Susan doesn't seem to mind.

Trina opens her mouth to thank her or apologize or and a loud belch escapes, echoing through the near-silent room where only the thrum of the bass from the ongoing party can be heard.

Trina's shock is echoed on Susan's face and then her body forces her to release another small burp and she laughs and laughs. Susan shakes her head and chuckles too.

When they've both calmed down, Susan tentatively reaches up and smooths a hand through Trina's hair.

And it feels really nice so Trina leans into the touch and huffs out a soft sigh.

"This isn't like you, Trina. Why did you get so drunk? What's wrong?"

Trina couldn't explain, even if she wanted too, her stomach is starting to churn and the drunken exhilaration she's been feeling is quickly sliding away.

She lets out a sudden moan and Susan focuses on her with concern.

"You can tell me later," she soothes. "If you want to that is. For now let me help you lie down."

Susan gently guides her down on the bed. Trina's eyes feel heavy and she's so tired but her stomach is aching, and she fumbles with the button of her slacks frustrated that she wore them tonight.

Her hand is pushed aside gently and she breathes a sigh of relief as her waist band loosens.

She startles briefly when she feels thin cool fingers on her stomach but before they can slip away she gives a grunt of approval.

And Susan seems to understand, tracing swirling patterns on her turgid skin.

Trina begins to relax, and it simultaneously feels like she is floating and sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress.

She needs just a little more and she'll finally be able to sleep.

"Lowwerrr," she begs.

And Susan rubs along her panty line.

"Low-" she hiccups, "lowwwerrr."

And Susan understands, her hand stilling.

She fights her eyes open, they'd slipped closed again, and meets Susan's gaze.

Susan looks concerned, biting her lower lip and peering into Trina's eyes.

And Trina feels the tears build, she just needs this so badly, just needs to sleep.

Maybe Susan sees that, because seconds later she is murmuring "shhhhh" as her hand slips inside Trina's underwear.

Susan fumbles, and if Trina were sober she'd give Susan some pointers, but she's so very drunk and it all feels marvelous anyway.

Susan draws squiggles and circles and her fingers accidentally brush against Trina's clit again and again.

And soon Trina's eyes are closed again and she's bucking her hips wildly, up down up down up down against Susan's hand and the decorations on the bedside table rattle in noisy rhythm until finally finally she comes, a gush of liquid between her thighs.

Trina yawns, "stay".

And then she sleeps.

~

They didn't talk about it, which Susan shouldn't be surprised by.

Then again, it's Trina, the woman who talks about everything, who doesn't trust secrets (if Puzzlemania is to be believed).

Susan wonders what her other secrets are.


End file.
